At present, strollers have been commonly used to carry a baby or child outdoor. In order to make strollers more portable and easy to store when not in use, conventional stroller frame has been designed to be collapsible to reduce its volume, by utilizing relatively complex mechanisms, which tend to be difficult and inconvenient to operate.